MacroMind
MacroMind was a multimedia software company founded in Chicago, Illinois in April 1984 by Marc Canter, Jay Fenton and Mark Stephen Pierce.[http://90.146.8.18/En/archiv_files/20031/FE_2003_canter_en.pdf The Birth of MacroMind] by Marc Canter, p.63. Festival Ars Electronica. 2003-08. History , Marc Canter, and Jay Fenton in 1985.]] The company was originally named Chicago Software. It was renamed MacroMind after a character from Fenton's hit game Gorf. MacroMind's first project was SoundVision, a combined music and graphics editor. Before the release, the audio and graphics features were split into MusicWorks and VideoWorks.Marc Canter's Work and Careers by Chris Jacques, Intro. to Multimedia. Archived 2006-04-23. MacroMind's earliest projects were distributed by Hayden Software.Peripherals; Portable screen for Apple by Peter H. Lewis, The New York Times. 1985-02-19. Much of the MacroMind's early work also involved contracting for other companies. In December 1985, Fenton implemented a customized version of VideoWorks with Tiny BASIC that was licensed to Apple Computer to build training discs for their Macintosh line.An Unofficial Brief History of Director by Luke Wigley, Lingo Workshop. 2017-01-27. By 1988, the company was self-publishing its products and moved to San Francisco. In 1991 MacroMind merged with Paracomp to briefly become MacroMind-Paracomp,MacroMind, Paracomp plan multimedia software merger by Eric Lai, Computer Business Review. 1991-07-15. then merged with Authorware Inc. in 1992 to form Macromedia.Merger builds multimedia powerhouse by Jeanette Borzo, InfoWorld, p.9. 1992-03-09. Products ]] *MacroMind MusicWorks (October 1984) - music composer *MacroMind VideoWorks (June 1985) - multimedia animation software **MacroMind VideoWorks Player - for runtime playback of VideoWorks files **MacroMind VideoWorks II (1987) - added support for color **MacroMind VideoWorks Accelerator (1987) - animation compiler for VideoWorks files *MacroMind ArtGrabber with Body Shop (1985) - clip art software and desk accessory *MacroMind ComicWorks (1986) - a paint program with text editing and multi-page layout capabilities **MacroMind GraphicWorks 1.1 (1987) - a version with the same user interface and updated graphics librariesDesktop Publishing #1 (including MacroMind ComicWorks) by Stewart Cheifet, The Computer Chronicles. 1986-11-02. *MacroMind Utility Disk (1986) - a collection of useful graphical desk accessories *Maze Wars+ (Fall 1986) - multiplayer network game based on the classic Maze War ]] *MacroMind Director (1989) - evolved from VideoWorks Professional **MacroMind Accelerator (1989) - animation compiler for Director **MacroMind Director 2.0 (April 1990) - evolved from VideoWorks Interactive Pro, which introduced the Lingo scripting language **MacroMind Player - for runtime playback of Director files *MacroMind MediaMaker (1990) - early video editing and compositing software *MacroMind Three-D (1991) - 3D modeling and animation software **MacroMind 3DWorks - animation, lighting, and camera setup **MacroMind RenderWorks - rendering of 3DWorks projects in 8 or 24-bit color **MacroMind FireWorks (formerly ImageWorks) - post-production of RenderWorks graphicsMacroMind Three-D does animation and rendering by Doug and Denise Green, InfoWorld, p.73. 1991-07-15. A few products initiated by MacroMind were actually released by MacroMind-Paracomp: *MacroMind Action! 1.0.1 (1991) - a graphical presentation program *MacroMind Director 3.0 (1991) - introduction of XObjectsDIRECT-L archives -- July 1999, week 3 (#73). Archived 2007-03-17. *MacroMind TitleMaker (1991) - a utility for making animated titles References External links *MacroMind (firm) at WorldCat Identities *Macromedia的历史 at 蓝色理想维基 (Chinese) *MacroMind at the WikiWikiWeb *MacroMind at the Adobe Wiki *MacroMind at Wikipedia Category:MacroMind